happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
7 Colors of Happy Tree Friends
7 Colors of Happy Tree Friends is a song in tribute of Happy Tree Friends and the fanon. Section heading 01. Black Rock Shooter: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by supercell (Sung by Bella) 02. Heavenly Star: Song by Genki Rockets (Sung by Melody Melancholy) 03. Do-Dai: The Idolm@ster Live For You! playable song (Sung by Giggles, Petunia, and Samantha) 04. みwなwぎwっwてwきwたwww: Video by Shimashima-P (No vocals, played at the same time as Under My Skin) 05. Under My Skin: Song by Paffendorf feat. Leyla de Vaar (Sung by Fiora, played at the same time as みwなwぎwっwてwきwたwww) 06. Night of Knights: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by Beat Mario) (No vocals, played at the same time as Dancing Samurai) 07. Dancing Samurai: Vocaloid (Kamui Gackpo) song by Kanimiso-P(mathru) (Sung by Takeda Nokashi, played at the same time as Night of Knights) 08. Sand Canyon: Kirby's Dream Land 3 BGM (No vocals) 09. Sky High: Kirby Super Star BGM (No vocals) 10. Pop Star: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards BGM (No vocals) 11. Got The Groove: Song by SM-Trax, popularized by .gif animation 死にたい (Shinitai/I wanna die) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXfYuRi-fWk (Sung by Gloomy) 12. Septette for the Dead Princess: Touhou Project BGM (Sung by Ale (in Alice form) 13. Bad Apple!! feat. nomico: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by Alstroemeria Records, sung by Beth S. Alt) 14. Ora Tokyo sa Igu da: Song by Ikuzo Yoshi, a.k.a. IKZO (Sung by Baka) 15. Rainbow Girl: http://www16.atwiki.jp/akatonbo/pages/1249.html http://www16.atwiki.jp/akatonbo/ is the supposed source of Rainbow Girl. "I thought it was a Nico video... It's about a virtual eroge (?) girl who longs to be with her master (the player), but since she's two-dimensional and there's a screen between them she can never be with him. ;~;" (Sung by Stacy) 16. Starry Sky: Song by capsule (Sung by Shelly) 17. Hello Windows: Windows XP startup tune (Sung by Disco Bear) 18. Saikyou Pare Parade: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya radio drama OP (Sung by Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers, HTF Version), Sarah (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, HTF Version), and Jussy) 19. Sora: THE IDOLM@STER MASTER ARTIST FINALE CD (Sung by Flaky) 20. Celluloid: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by baker (Sung by Grafitiy) 21. Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by cosMo (BousouP) (Sung by Bonny) 22. Lion: Macross Frontier OP (Sung by Britton, then Lammy, then Britton again.) 23. Seikan Hikou: Macross Frontier insert song (Sung by 002) 24. Nihon no Mikata -Nevada Kara Kimashita-: Song by Yajima Beauty Salon (Sung by Buzz, Gauge, and Driller) 25. Promise: Song by Hirose Kohmi and song of the "Get Down" meme (Sung by Chain) 26. Tamashii no Refrain: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth ED (Sung by Gutsy) 27. World is Mine: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by supercell (Sung by Bloom) 28. Beloved Tomboyish Girl: Touhou Project BGM, recently popularized by IOSYS' vocal arrangement "Cirno's Perfect Math Class" (Sung by Flaky) 29. Town: The Idolm@ster BGM (No vocals) 30. PoPiPo: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by Lamaaze-P (Sung by Beth S. Alt) 31. The Solar Tribe from Mizonokuchi: Tentai Senshi Sunred OP (Sung by Splendid) 32. Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea: Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea theme (Sung by Freaky) 33. Hakata no Shio: Hakata no Shio TV commercial (Hakata no Shio is a brand of salt) (Sung by Lammy) 34. smooooch・∀・: Beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS playable song (Sung by Sekai) 35. Double Lariat: Vocaloid (Megurine Luka) song by AgoanikiP (Sung by Jumpers) 36. Tewi! ~Eien Tewi ver~: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by Sekkenya) (Sung by Guddles) 37. Meltdown: Vocaloid (Kagamine Rin) song by iroha(sasaki) (Sung by Gloomy) 38. Ojamajo Carnival!!: Ojamajo Doremi OP (Sung by Drama) 39. Aoku Moeru Honoo: Prince of Tennis musical (Sung by Britton, Josh, Swift, and Seth) 40. The Regulars: Prince of Tennis musical (Sung by all the characters based off of his/her creator) 41. Hammer Melody: Donkey Kong BGM (For some reason, Hammer Melody had gained quiet a popularity on Nico Nico Douga) (No vocals) 42. Red Zone: Beatmania IIDX 11 IIDXRED playable song (No vocals) 'HEROES (Everyone sings at once for all of them) HE-01. Konayuki: 1 Litre no Namida insert HE-02. Endless Rain: Song by X-Japan HE-03. Uninstall: Bokurano OP HE-04. True My Heart: Nursery Rhyme OP HE-05. Let's Go! Onmyouji: Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonno Kaiho insert HE-06. Marisa Stole The Precious Thing: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by IOSYS) HE-07. Futari no Mojipittan: Kotoba no Puzzle Mojipittan OP (arranged by Idolm@ster) HE-08. Skill!: Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 OP HE-09. Omoide wa Okkusenman/Dr. Wily Stage 1: Megaman 2 BGM HE-10. Tsurupettan: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by Silver Forest) HE-11. Hare Hare Yukai: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ED HE-12. Gacha Gacha Cute: Figu@mate OP HE-13. Agent Yoru o Iku: The Idolm@ster playable song HE-14. You are the Prince of Tennis: Prince of Tennis musical HE-15. You: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Meakashi-hen game ED HE-16. Motteke! Sailor Fuku: Lucky Star OP HE-17. Help Me, Erinnnnnn!!: Touhou Project BGM (arranged by Beat Mario) HE-18. Go My Way: The Idolm@ster playable song HE-19. Airman ga Taosenai: Megaman 2 BGM (arranged by Team Nekokan) HE-20. Melt: Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku) song by supercell HE-21. Little Busters!: Little Busters OP HE-22. God Knows: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya insert HE-23. Cheetahmen 2 Theme: Cheetahmen 2 BGM HE-24. Genesis of Aquarion: Genesis of Aquarion OP HE-25. Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru: Vocaloid song (by ika) HE-26. Caramelldansen: Song by Caramell HE-27. U.N. Owen was Her?: Touhou Project BGM HE-28. Makka na Chikai: Busou Renkin OP 43. Don't say "lazy": K-ON! ED .*Jihou: Nico Nico Douga interrupt message 44. Reach out to the Truth: Persona 4 BGM Trivia *This is based off of Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga (7 Colors of Nico Nico Douga). Category:Music Videos